


To the end of the world?

by Lingeringnights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Arguing, Community: deancas100, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingeringnights/pseuds/Lingeringnights
Summary: -takes place in Season 5-Tomorrow they are going up against the devil. According to Cas they are all going to die anyway, so Dean decided: Why not go out having fun?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	To the end of the world?

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. 

Bobby insisted that they had to take a group picture. He was currently sitting in his wheelchair infront of a camera, setting up a timer. "We will be fine, Bobby. It's not like it's the end of the world or something.", exclaimed the older Winchester sarcasticially as he stood between his younger brother and his angel-friend. "It is, actually.", Castiel explained for those who didn't understand the joke, in other words for nobody. His brows were furrowed slightly, causing wrinkles to appear on his forehead. Sam simply smirked at his obliviousness and fixed his shoulderlong hair with a quick and smooth hand movement. "Forget it. Picture in 5 Seconds", grumbled Bobby and wheeled back infront of Ellen and Jo. The two of them leaned against each other slightly and Ellen rested her hands on Bobbys shoulders. Dean soon felt his bothers strong hand on his shoulder, giving it a supportive and brotherly squeeze, so returned the gesture, grinning. However, more suprising came the gently touch on his waist. Cas' arm was wrapped around him, firmly but yet careful and soft. Eyes fixated on the angels hand, Dean for the first time noticed how beautiful they were. Firm and strong, but soft and delicate when handling the brothers. When Dean finally tearred his eyes off the hand and looked up to the angels face. As always though his face was blank and didn't show much emotions.

The camera clicked quietly.

The six of them parted, all of them bringing a little more space between them. The hand one his waist, dragged along Deans lower back as it was removed and he let out a shakey breath he wasn't aware he was holding. Jo and her mother talked quietly, before Ellen turned to the rest of the group and announced, "Jo and I'll be heading to bed. You boys get some sleep soon too, tomorrow will be quite a day. Cas, you- ... I dont know what you do, to be honest. Good Night, Bobby. ", Ellen said and yawned to prove her point. "Night night, guys.", added Jo. She and the only other female hunter here both waved before leaving the living room of Bobbys little cottage to seek their spare bedroom. "I'll get going too, sons. Night.", the man in the wheelchair rolled off after he said that. Sam and Castiel sat down at the kitchen table and Dean walked to the fridge. "I could use a drink. Beer, Sammy?" , he asked, opening it and taking out two bottles. The spoken to nodded."What about you, Trenchcoatbaby? Ever been drunk before?", the hunter questioned and closed the fridge forcefully, causing the bottles inside to shake and clink. "No.", the angel answered truthfully, visibly taken back by the nickname. "That's it. Last day on earth? Why not go out having fun.", Dean exclaimed chuckling. He opened the fridge again and put the bottles back in only to take out a bottle of clear liquid. He opened it and smelled it, he raised his eyebrows, before grinning and stating, "Smells strong. Awesome." As he opened cupboards to look for shotglasses, he closed the fridge again, with a gentle kick. "Jackpot.", he mumbled quietly as he spotted them. After taking them out of the furthest corner of the cupboard, he blowed the dust off of them, put them on the table and started filling them up. "That is enough for me thanks, I dont actually wanna drink to get drunk tonight." Sam said, stopping his brother from filling his glass to the rim, like he did with the angels and his own. Smirking, Dean sat down next to Sam and on the opposite of Castiel and rose his glass. "To the world." he stated confidently. The other two returned the gesture. "To us.", Sam joined, smiling. The hunters both looked over at Castiel. "Am I supposed to say something now? To...to the end of the world?", the angel added, more as a question than a toast, and looked from one brother to the other. "Effort counts, Hot wings. Effort counts", the older hunter said chuckling, clinked their glasses together and downed his shot. He flinched at the burn ever so slightly, but he had gotten used to it over the years. Sams reaction to the strong alcohol was a bit more visible, but still managable. Castiel, first of all, spilled some of his, which led to the clear liquid running down his neck and adams apple, causing Dean to stare at it like he was hypnotized and second of all had no reaction to the alcohol whatsoever. He looked at the empty glass unimpressed. "It has no taste?", he said, looked up at Dean puzzled and then added "Whats the appeal in that?" Dean chuckled. "You'll need more, than you will feel the effects of it. You'll get it, believe me.", he answered as he started to pour another round. "No more for me thanks. I'll go to bed now too. Don't drink too much Dean, Bobby and Ellen will most definitely kill you if you are hung over tomorrow.", Sam got up and was about to leave when his brother protested, "Why can Cas drink all he likes?" The angel looked up after he had just downed the second shot and already poured another. "He's more responsible than you are.", Sam explained grinning and walked to his bedroom.

"Can angels even get drunk ?", Dean broke the silence after a couple of minutes of silence of watching the other one down one shot after another. "Yes. Gabriel enjoys drinking. Balthazar does too.", Cas poured another round for the both of them. "End of the world tomorrow, how are we feeling?", Dean leaned back, his eyes resting on the angle, trying to read his body language. There was always tension when the two of them were alone. Not awkward or uncomfortable tension, but it always felt like there was something between them, that neither of them could ever put in words. "It's inevitable. Not much more there to feel anything about.", the angel stated as he starred at the reflection of himself in the alcohol. "I dont think you would be here today, with us, if you didn't have something worth fighting for here on earth."

Silence. Deafening silence.

Castiel looked up from his glass and their eyes met. Hazel-Green drowing in Sky-Blue. Dean tried to read the other ones eyes. Even though he'd never admit it, he could almost always tell what the angel was trying to say by looking at his eyes. They've played this game of "look me in the eyes and tell me if it will be alright" many times before. It's in situations like this, when the cheesy saying "the eyes are the windows to the soul." really applies. The both of them starred into the others eyes for a couple of minutes before Dean finally tearred his eyes away. He downed a shot and cleared his throat "Change of topic. Can do." he drummed his fingers on the table, trying to come up with something. Then suddendly he stopped and furrowed his brows just like the angel did when deep in thought. "Do angels have relationships? Like romantic I mean, ", he paused for a second, "or sexual, I guess."the hunter smirked a bit and downed his mystery drink, before pouring them both a new glass. "God didn't create us to love. We're soldiers, Dean.", Castiel answered and downed his shot. He was a couple shots further in than Dean, 6 or 7 maybe, and slowly but surely it was starting to settle in in the both of them. The bottle was empty by now. "What so none of the angels love? That's hard to believe. Don't you guys have urges too?", Dean wondered. "I didn't say that. We weren't created to love, well only cupids were, but if an angel does fall in love it's - it's intense." noone but Dean, who knew Cas better than anyone else, would have picked up on the stutter, but Dean did. "Intense?", he questioned and raised his brows. "Angels in love have a very profound bond to their love interest. It's a very trusting, very loving and very risky relationship. Feelings are a lot to handle if you bottle them up inside you.", Cas explained. He seemed familiar with the feeling, but Dean decided not to poke any further, because he was too and he knew when to back off. The angel continued as he twisted and turned the empty shotglass between his fingers,"As to sexual cravings, yes and no. In a human vessel, angels can get satisfaction from sexual interactions, however, we don't really crave for it." For a second it was quiet and Dean wondered. "Have you ever...?", Dean didn't finish his question, but his eyebrow-wiggling said enough. "I'm a virgin, Dean.", Castiel said, slurring just a tiny bit on the Dean. "You gotta be kidding me!", exclaimed the hunter laughing and only stopped giggling like a 5 year old, when he noticed that Cas infact wasn't laughing. "Wait seriously?", he asked. The other one barely shrugged. "Why dont you have sex? It's great, believe me! I can call you a chick for right now, if you'd like. With the world ending tomorrow and all, why not go out with a bang, if you know what I mean?",Dean grinned, proud of the joke that he made that the angel didn't understand." I'm not interested.", he said. He sighed when he saw Deans very confused face and added, "Doesn't feel right like that." Again the both of them locked eyes. 

More silence. Long and uncomfortable silence. Minutes pass.

"I'm scared.", the angel admits after a while. Maybe it was the alcohol, that was helping him open up. "Scared of what? Sex? I mean I get it, the first time is scary, but Cas you just don't-", Dean started, but was quickly interrupted "No. Of the end of the world, Dean. It scares me." - "Oh yeah, that makes more sense. But me too, man. Me t-", began the hunter, but was once again cut off by the angel, "I'm not scared of dying. I dont care.", the angel was still trying to maintain his fassade, but he looked more like a scared little puppy with every new word. "What do you care about then?", the hunter leaned on his elbows and rested his face in his hands. He watched the angel closely, taking in details. The light was hiting Castiels face from the side, making one of his eyes shine beautifully. His head was tilted ever so slightly. In a quick movement of his tounge he wet his lip. "You. I care about you. It's always you, I thought that was obvious by now?", Cas answered. It was like all the air had been knocked out of Dean. Even if he had been able to reply something, the angel wouldn't have let him talk anyway, because he wasn't finished yet. "I went to hell and back for you. You barely even need to say my name and I'm right by your side. I disobeyed god for you, my own father. I'm worried that you will die, Dean. You're what I'm scared to lose. You're what I'm fighting for.", shared Cas. It was like every thought he had about Dean was spilling out at once without any filter. The hunters chest rose and fell quickly. He would never admit it, but his cheeks were flushed red as well. "No need to worry about me, hot wings. I've died before, I'll be fine even If I were to die. ", he said, trying to sound confident and as if he wasn't tapping his foot on the ground under the table anxiously right this second.

"You're a stupid and egoistic asshole, you know that? Death doesn't happen to you, it happens to everyone around you. It happenes to me. It happenes to Sam. I keep saving your stupid little ass, because I can't live in a world without you! I don't want to live in a world without you.", Castiel got up, as if that would help proving his point. Dean stood up as well, facing the angel. He could feel his blood pumping through his veins. "Cas, what are you saying?", he said, his voice a bit unsteady and slurred. Harsh, angry and hurt, Castiel took the hunters face, pulled him close and smashed their lips together forcefully. Dean was in shook, but quickly adapted and kissed back just as fiercely. Castiel soon pulled away.

"Loving you is a nightmare. You go around flirting with everyone,you get yourself killed regulary and you are an egoistic asshole hiding an insecure bastard!", Castiel exclaimed loudly. The hunter was extremely overwhelmed. His lips still parted. His breath short and quick. He lifted his hand and touched his lip. His heart was pounding. When he looked up from his hand to meet Cas' eyes, he finally stopped himself."You think loving you is any easier?!", he questioned. His finger pointing at the other one accusingly. "Mister my biggest reaction to literally anything is an eyebrow raise!", he added. His hand was getting heavy, he rested it against the angels chest and ended up clinging onto his tie desperately.

Silence. More deafening silence. 

They were starring into each others eyes. Their breaths quickened. Suddendly, Dean began to giggle."I don't understand. What's so funny?", Castiel questioned, eyebrows furrowed and head tilted. "What a way to confess.", Dean smirked. "Wouldn't expect it any different way from you." Cas answered, smiling fondly at the hunter. "Oh shut up.", Dean pulled Castiel closer by his tie and softly kissed him. His rough and raw lips met Cas' soft and smooth ones. It's like their whole lives have been leading up to this. Their lips moved against each other as if they were made for this. Dean cupped the angels face and stroked his thumb over the angels cheekbone softly. Castiel gently pulled Dean closer to his body by his hips.


End file.
